


牛奶夹心巧克力

by Jhijhi615



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhijhi615/pseuds/Jhijhi615
Summary: 甜腻腻的空气都发烫“顺荣，是牛奶夹心巧克力呢”......七月的天气，在16度的空调房里，本应感受不到暑气，雨后的味道和甜腻的巧克力香混在一起，还有缠绵带来的大汗淋漓，仿佛置身于一阵倾盆大雨后的旷野，空气湿漉漉的带着凉爽，气温热烘烘的残留着热情，是盛夏的感觉呢。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wonsoon - Relationship, 圆顺 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	牛奶夹心巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 高中生 不同校 发小设定
> 
> 从地方一起到首尔的学校读书，为了方便照应合租住在一起（太难写了先交代清楚kk）

一转眼，搬来首尔已经两年半了，两人都升了高三，按理说是应该忙得都顾不上说话的节奏才对，权顺荣此刻却翘掉了晚上学院的课在厨房捣鼓这些甜腻的玩意儿。今天是全圆佑的生日，权顺荣从两个星期前开始就旁敲侧击的在打探有没有什么想要的生日礼物，这小子却满嘴不着调不是“你给我亲一口就好啦”就是“不然顺荣把你送给我吧”，每次都给权顺荣逗得炸毛追着他从家门口打到巷口直到两人因为学校在不同方向必须分开。权顺荣是个没什么新意的人，全圆佑平时除了打游戏也看不出有什么别的爱好，所以直到今天早上上课权顺荣还在苦恼要怎么给全圆佑过生日，突然想起来昨晚在客厅短暂的闲聊时全圆佑有说一句“上次同学从日本带回来的生巧好好吃噢。”，于是下午放学立刻冲去买了原材料翘课回家开始想要大展身手。

事与愿违，电子白痴权顺荣拿着ipad找生巧的教程就找了二十分钟才找到个像样的，跟着视频做，一会儿暂停一会儿动手，ipad还时不时自动锁屏，权顺荣已经第615次想要放弃撒手不干，又想起全圆佑如果回来看见这一摊家伙什却没搞出个结果来必定抓着自己一通嘲笑，就又觉得非得把这巧克力做出来不可！“全圆佑这小子，给点颜色就开染坊，我可不能再给他抓住机会笑我！”

先把巧克力黑的白的全碾碎加入蜂蜜，

加热淡奶油倒入巧克力里搅拌，

再就是等待巧克力融化……

权顺荣一手扶着温热的打发盆，一手匀速搅拌着。是刚才加热淡奶油的火忘记关了吗？还是七月的天空调坏了啊？总不能是为了搅拌这么点巧克力和奶油使太大劲累着了吧……权顺荣觉得慢慢的有一股燥热爬满全身，甚至有些脚软，他走到空调开关处把空调调到十六度，打开冰箱喝了一整瓶冰水，还是好热，甚至有些头晕，“我做个巧克力还做中暑了吗？”权顺荣再没有力气支撑自己，勉强摸到也不知道是自己还是全圆佑的房间，往床上一倒，就再也起不来了。只是迷迷糊糊地抱紧被子，空气中似有若无的一股味道似乎让自己的难受减轻了一点点……

全圆佑上完学院的课回家已经快九点了，进门伸手不见五指，安静的空气中只有老旧空调呼呼的地努力运作的声音，全圆佑一边换鞋还一般打了个冷颤。“顺荣不在家吗？出去买东西了吗？” 刚过玄关，全圆佑闻到一股淡淡的巧克力香味，嘴角不禁上扬，心中暗自高兴，“什么呀，还真的给我亲手做巧克力啊？” 摸黑到厨房打开灯，桌上乱七八糟的原料和器具都显示着权顺荣真的努力了，但盆里的一团黑白融合的东西早就已经凝固了，“顺荣在哪呢？”

还没走到顺荣房间，全圆佑看到自己的房门虚掩着，能听到里面隐隐约约传出沉重的呼吸声，全圆佑瞬间感到不妙，立刻推开自己的房门，一股浓厚的巧克力香扑面而来，借着窗外的光线能模糊地看到床上有一团隆起，抓着被子不安地扭动着。

甜腻腻的空气都发烫，全圆佑却停在门边不敢再往前一步，他意识到权顺荣是分化了，其实自己早在去年就分化成了一个Alpha，只有他自己知道他比谁都希望权顺荣能分化成一个Omega，成为他一个人的Omega，但这一刻突然到来的时候自己却不敢接近了。Omega刚分化就伴随着第一次发情期，因此权顺荣现在的难受程度全圆佑是知道的，但他不敢靠近，他不知道权顺荣会不会接受他，但要自己单纯的去照顾和安抚权顺荣的话，全圆佑不知道自己有没有这个自控能力。于是他只能克制住自己趋于本能想要往前的步伐，只是故意散发一些属于Alpha的味道试图能让权顺荣好受一点，他试探着开口，

“顺荣……你还好吗？”

“唔…”

权顺荣已经迷迷糊糊说不清话了，全圆佑想了想，说到，“再坚持一下，我去给你买抑制剂。”

全圆佑说着就转身准备走，背后却响起了黏糊糊的声音：

“圆佑…… 不要… 不要走……”

全圆佑整个人僵直在门边，犹豫再三还是走到了床前，蹲下身，握住权顺荣烫呼呼的小手，另一只手温柔地顺着权顺荣的头发。其实每天的浑话不是乱说的，朝夕相处两年，感情早已潜移默化的变质，他太想拥有权顺荣了，但每次都被三言两语岔开话题于是实在是不敢冒进。

全圆佑在在这发腻发烫的空气中，也被诱导得全身开始热了起来，一开始只是为了让权顺荣好过一些放出来的一点信息素，这会儿却开始有些抑制不住地跑出来。他抓住最后一丝理性，按耐住自己从内心散发的饥渴，

“顺荣乖，没有抑制剂的话你很难撑过去的，再忍一会儿，我很快就能回来。”

“唔…不…不要…”权顺荣已经满脸通红，一只手抓住抚摸自己头发的全圆佑的手靠来自己脸上，似乎是企图靠那人天生凉一些的体温让自己舒服一些，开始用脸颊肉胡乱地蹭。

“顺荣…”全圆佑被眼前人的动作挠得心痒痒，声音也越发沙哑。

“不用，不用抑制剂也可以的……”权顺荣似乎清醒了一点，抬头两只眼睛湿漉漉地盯着全圆佑，在全圆佑看来这双吊角的眼睛这会儿微微发红更是充满了诱惑，下一秒就把两张脸之间的距离变为负值。

湿漉漉的吻混合着甜腻的巧克力味还有全圆佑淡淡的夏季雨水的味道，权顺荣跟着本能胡乱地咬着，不安的舌头在口腔里四处打转，在全圆佑这就变成了肆无忌惮的撩拨，本来蹲在床边的人此刻已经把那团快要融化的巧克力压在身下，手沿着衣服下摆滑入，捏了捏腰间的软肉，权顺荣敏感地轻呼出声，两人的唇短暂的分开，中间还牵连着银丝。

全圆佑手往上走，带着薄茧的手指每划过一寸都像在Omega的身上再点燃一撮小火苗，权顺荣双手勾着圆佑的脖子，小嘴就又迎了上来，全圆佑却避开了，额头抵着额头，全圆佑拼着最后一丝理智，“顺荣，你知道你在干什么吗，真的可以吗？你确定吗？”

权顺荣还在不安分的扭动着，听到这句话抓住为数不多的清醒，双手捧着全圆佑的脸，三分是因为发情期带来的冲动，七分是自己对眼前人压抑已久的喜欢，权顺荣哈着热气，回应到，“标记我吧，圆佑。”

这句肯定让全圆佑不在克制，匆忙地去掉了权顺荣的上衣，一边回应那粉嘟嘟饥渴的唇，一边揉捏着身下Omega胸前立挺的两点。吻从下巴到了喉结、锁骨，全圆佑把人抱坐起来，翻了个身，舌头舔吮着权顺荣红肿的腺体，双手伸进内裤里，干燥的手掌包裹着权顺荣早就挺起的分身，手指还在龟头处来回拨弄着，上下带来的酥麻感让权顺荣全身战栗。

是牙齿刺破皮肤的痛感，权顺荣感觉到来自Alpha的信息素缓缓注入体内，难受的感觉缓和了很多，但下身上下撸动的手也让权顺荣全身更加发烫，还有一只手在不停摩挲他胸前的两点娇艳欲滴，刺痛和爽感交织，后穴也流出了淫水，裤子都浸湿了一滩。

在全圆佑灵巧的双手下，没一会儿权顺荣就几乎快到了，全圆佑做完了临时标记，却放开了柱体，变成面对面的姿势，把权顺荣放倒在床上，扒得一丝不挂，吮吸着权顺荣的乳头，手指绕道背后，摸到一滩湿热，很顺利的就探入了两指，权顺荣的肠肉生理性的蠕动着，后穴突然被填充，但前面还没能够释放，伸手想要自己解决却被全圆佑一手拍开固定在了头顶，

“这可不行噢，看顺荣被肏射呢…”

权顺荣委屈得眼眶发红，眼泪都要掉出来，全圆佑已经伸进了三根手指在里面来回搅动，但不够，还是不够，

“圆佑，进来..好不好，快一点….”

权顺荣喘息着说话更带了几分娇嗔，全圆佑终于用那根早就硬挺发紫的东西进入了权顺荣湿热的后穴，权顺荣抬着双腿缠绕在全圆佑的腰上，全圆佑双手揉搓着软糯的臀肉，不断的抽插，每一下都很深入，囊袋和嫩肉之间的撞击声和水声在安静的空间里交互，权顺荣未被开发过的肠肉紧紧包裹着全圆佑，全圆佑在几下之后戳到了一处小小的凸起，于是留在里面开始来回摩挲那个小点，权顺荣抑制不住的开始娇喘，身前也已经在冒出液体，终于，在全圆佑又一次猛烈的抽插下，权顺荣射在了自己的小腹上，与此同时全圆佑也终于全数释放在了权顺荣身体里面，甚至从后穴和阴茎的缝隙间都流出了星点白浊……

全圆佑寻到权顺荣的唇，这次确实一个深情温柔的吻，十几秒后，全圆佑手摸上权顺荣小腹上的精液，放到嘴边轻轻舔了一口，然后凑到权顺荣耳边，

带着笑声，“最终还是收到了顺荣作为生日礼物呢，还有哇，原来顺荣，是夹心牛奶巧克力噢，真甜。”

全圆佑的话让权顺荣羞红了脸，不过在当下也根本看不出来就是了，也没有力气和他争辩，只是又把头埋进全圆佑的颈窝拱了拱，权顺荣没想到的是这个举动让对方刚软下去的小兄弟又抬起了头……

七月的天气，在16度的空调房里，本应感受不到暑气，雨后的味道和甜腻的巧克力香混在一起，还有缠绵带来的大汗淋漓，仿佛置身于一阵倾盆大雨后的旷野，空气湿漉漉的带着凉爽，气温热烘烘的残留着热情，是盛夏的感觉呢。


End file.
